


Make Me Feel

by ActualMango



Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, How To Have A Sapphic Lover, Jorrvaskr, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet, The Companions - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whiterun, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualMango/pseuds/ActualMango
Summary: Ria and Ysolda, dancing on their own.
Relationships: Ria/Ysolda
Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571752
Kudos: 9





	Make Me Feel

“Come on, it’s not that difficult, Ree,” Ysolda chided. She tried demonstrating the dance’s footwork again. Her footfalls echoed off the whelp room’s stone walls.

“It is when you have actual muscle getting in the way.” Ria lightly pinched Ysolda in the stomach. She squealed and Ria laughed, tickling her.

“Stop! Stop it, Ree, or I’ll-”

Ria lifted her girlfriend clean off the floor, holding her by her slender waist, before sitting on her bed and pulling Ysolda into her lap. Ysolda pulled herself down and smiled into their kiss.

She didn’t know about the ring hidden under Ria’s pillow.


End file.
